


You just gotta Kill It

by JamesJenkins9



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adolescent Sexuality, Anal Fingering, Bi-Curiosity, Black Character(s), Come Eating, Coming of Age, Ejaculate, Erotica, Fetish, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Heterosexual Sex, Horny Teenagers, Masturbation, One Shot, Original Fiction, Other, Porn Watching, Sex Toys, Sexual Experimentation, Smut, Underage Sex, Urban Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:07:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24499159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesJenkins9/pseuds/JamesJenkins9
Summary: Marteese Reeves best friend, Ishaq Bradford, walks in on him during a private and stimulating session.
Relationships: Mateese Reeves/Ishaq Bradford
Kudos: 5





	You just gotta Kill It

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a work of fiction and contains sexually explicit content. If you do not want to read this sort of story, go no further. All characters are mine. Any similarity to any person living or dead is merely coincidental. Hope you enjoy it nevertheless and do leave reviews.

Panting and antsy, fourteen-year-old Marteese Reeves entered his bedroom and shut the door behind him. He sighed as he set his backpack near a closet—it had been a long crappy day, and Marteese needed to wind down. He sat down on a chair and turned on the TV, looking for something good to put on. Lazily he switched through the channels, bored until he hit one called _Luscious_. Curious, Marteese let the image load, and his brown eyes met with the scene of a young black couple fucking, moaning loudly. He scrambled to hit **mute** , not wanting his neighbors kids to hear, but his aroused mind immediately started wandering.

_This is the shit right here_... he thought turning his face back to the screen.

Marteese never had a serious relationship, but he'd always been into masturbation—he tried it a multitude of times, but every time, he got bored and just stopped. But he couldn’t ignore all of the praise and joy friends showed for it, and for some reason, it feels right to try it again after such a bullshit day. So, hesitantly, he pulled off his jeans and set the TV to a low volume.

On-screen is a light-skin guy, probably 18, and a darker girl, probably the same age as the guy—a couple of years older than Marteese. The curly-haired girl is sucking the dude's dick while moaning as if it were the most delicious thing to ever exist. Marteese scoffed and crossed his arms, waiting for it to get good. The impatient girl turned around and got down onto her hands and knees and the muscled dude stepped forward, long dick in hand. He found her pussy and stuck it in, groaning. The girl gasped and arched her back as she gripped the bed sheets.

Marteese couldn't help but laugh. There’s no hot action, no romance, just two actors trying to put on a good show. Making a raspberry, Marteese turned off the TV and picked up his iPhone, recalling something his friend Ishaq Bradford said about a certain app—was it _The Hook_? After some searching, he find what I think Ishaq was talking about and downloaded it. After making an account, Marteese tried to think of what to search for.

Real. deep, brain-fucking porn.

Excitedly he typed in the search bar. The second result is a community called **Black Prince Throne**. Intrigued, Marteese clicked on it. The first post was from a guy’s perspective, fucking a mulatto girl from behind. The lanky brotha grabbed the girl's ass and fucked her good, and the mocha-skinned girl's ass sort of bounced around as the guy did it. It was obviously recorded with a smartphone in _mediocre_ lighting—meaning it was **real hard sex**.

Grinning with a chuckle, Marteese scrolled down, and he saw a video from above of a light-skinned dude being fucked as he’s holding the camera—he spent longer on this one, watching how his ass took the _giant_ dick as he rubbed his cock. The next video down was from another guy’s point of view—the African guy’s lying down, and two equally dark guys were licking and sucking his dick. Unlike on TV, these guys totally seemed to be _enjoying_ the action.

Marteese tapped the back button and take a look at the other search results. One in particular that seems to be centered around gay brothas. Curious, he tapped on it, and his jaw dropped as he was looking at a mulatto guy with blue-dyed hair sitting on a chair, being fingered by another dude. The teen took in a quick breath. Marteese didn’t think ever in his life that he was into guys, but he couldn’t help but be turned on by this awesome sight. The scene cuts to the blue-haired dude letting out heavy moans as his friend fucked him with a thick dildo, kissing his full lips at the same time.

Barely holding his phone with one hand, Marteese brought his fingers to the outside of his green _Under Armor_ briefs and began to stroke gently up and down as he scrolled on his phone. The boy let out a soft breath as he grabbed hold harder with his fingers. Feeling hotter than ever before, Marteese pulled his white Tupac shirt off and tossed it aside. He slid his hand under his briefs and down to his asshole. Marteese felt very wet. Slowly he brought his fingers up to his mouth and give them a small lick—warm and salty. Marteese smiled and reach down again for another go.

With his free hand, Marteese pulled off his briefs, exposing his ass. He rubbed his cock slowly, eyes fixed on the view of a guy going down on another. Marteese pushed a finger into his butt and gasped— _holy shit, I’m fucking tight_! The boy gently fuck himself with his finger, biting his lip and breathing hard. Marteese slid in a second finger and moaned out loud. Something about today is sacred— _shit's never felt this good before_. Marteese set his phone on the armrest so he could rub his cock at the same time. He leaned his head back, eyes closed, breathing increased as pleasure skyrocketed through his limbs. The teen's anal walls hug his fingers tight, begging for more movement.

Marteese quickly stood up, looking around hastily until his eyes fix on a magnum _Sharpie_ marker sitting on the bedside table. Marteese grabbed it and sat back down, this time with one leg over an armrest. He put the thick end of the marker in his mouth, covering it with his spit before taking it out and slowly lowered it down his dark body. Marteese rubbed the tip of the marker against his hole, giggling at the strange but sweet feeling. His giggles turned into moans as his young body shuddered. The boy squeezed his cock with one hand as Marteese lowered the marker into his asshole and pushed it inside.

Another shiver coursed through Marteese body as his walls gripped the big surface. He slid it in and out, the solid material filling him up. Marteese imagined what Ishaq would say if he saw him here. Being bi-curious, he might actually enjoy watching his home boy…

Mumbling to himself, Marteese shoved the thought aside— _he’s my boy and my friend, it ain’t right for me to feel for him **like that.**_ But as Marteese stroked his cock and fucked himself with the marker, he couldn’t deny the feeling of wishing it was Ishaq doing it to him instead, and the image turned Marteese on to the max. He closed his eyes and imagined Ishaq holding him down, fucking him with his uncut meat, and Marteese moaned loudly.

His body convulsed and breaths grew short and fast. The friction inside of Marteese was full of power. He pictured Ishaq leaning over to kiss him as Ishaq fucked him and squeezed his cock, and Marteese moaned his name aloud. Marteese torso moved up and down as he pushed the marker deep into his ass as he reached his climax. Marteese felt a thousand waves of euphoria cascade over him as he reached his longed-for orgasm. Laughing in pleasure as he imagined Ishaq pounding his ass.

The boy's orgasm cooled down and his ass became sensitive, Marteese took his hands away and laid there, the marker still sticking out of him. He tasted his fingers while he was stroking his cock, and the juices tasted better than before. Pulling the marker out of him, Marteese sucked the jizz off of the pole.

“Yo, Mar-T, do you got any—oh shit!”

Marteese nearly jump out of his skin as he scrambled to cover himself. “Ishaq! I thought you had practice!”

Fifteen-year-old Ishaq stood outside Marteese room, rubbing his amber eyes, his medium curly Afro a total mess. “Shit got canceled, I swung by _Subway_. I didn’t know—I didn’t mean to—were you saying my name earlier bro? Shit, why the fuck are you naked?”

Marteese felt his face grow hot. “S-shower?”

Ishaq stared at him, then laughs. “Naw man, you were getting off!”

“I fucking wasn't!”

“I wondered why you were making those noises, thought you were watching some freaky porno.”

Martesse put on his shirt and covered his private part with his jeans. “I was jerking the fuck off, okay?”

Ishaq threw up his hands. “Whatever floats your boat man, just asking. But then… was it **my name** you was saying?” He crossed his arms and licked his lips.

Marteesse face felt like a hot cake. “Get the fuck outta here-I didn’t say shit!”

“It’s cool, Mar-T, I’m not mad or nothing. I get it—I’m a hunk.”

All Marteese could do was laugh, mostly nervous. “Y-yeah man, you're sexy...”

Ishaq raises an eyebrow with a smirk. “You're fine too, y’know.”

“I—you think that?” Marteese asked flabbergasted. 

“‘Sure I do bro. Since you’re half ass-naked too.”

“Yeah dude, I guess I'm a stud, huh?” Marteese giggled.

Ishaq walked toward his friend. Marteese heart rate increased as he closed in and leaned down.

“Y’know, there are some perks to being gay,” he whispered into Marteese ear. “Check it, we can have multiple orgasms in one dope session!”

Marteese turned his head to face Ishaq, his eyes wide and mouth partly open. The sight of looking at him with that _killer_ smirk ignited Marteese flame again, and he grinned hearing what his friend said next:

“How 'bout I show you how sweet it is?”


End file.
